Tennis and Innuendos
by Poignant Yaoi Ocelot
Summary: L and Matt play off against each other in the tennis county finals, but L seems to have more on his mind than just the game, especially with how sexy Matt looks in those small white shorts... AU LxMatt, one-shot.


This was just for fun and btw, we know nothing about tennis ^^

* * *

><p>L tossed his racket from hand-to-hand, eyeing up his opponent for the final. He didn't expect to be doing exactly that, in a much less innocent manner. If he recalled correctly, the boy's name was Matt. L briefly wondered how Matt was in the county final; he didn't look like he'd ever held a tennis racket before in his life. Matt had dark brown hair with a tinge of red, complimenting his tall and muscular figure, he had the right physique. Yet he stared down at the racket and then up again rather bemusedly.<br>L sighed. Amateur. This should be an easy win. After all, he had been the champion for four years running. He feel into his stance, strong legs planted firmly apart and bent over slightly at the waist. He rolled his shoulders as Matt lazily bounced his ball a few times.  
>"Begin!" came the Umpire's call.<br>L saw Matt throw the ball up into the air to serve, draw back to hit it, and the next thing he knew, there was a booming crack and the ball bounced once by L's feet and then out. He stared over the other side of the net with wide-eyes, utterly shocked. Who the hell even was this guy? There was no way someone could hit a ball that fast.  
>"Scared?" Matt called from the other side of the net, flashing a smug grin towards him and L wasn't really sure how to reply; his grin had thrown him off-balance.<br>"Don't be ridiculous." he threw back. In fact, though, he was nervous. And excited. This boy was interesting.  
>Fighting to keep a smirk off his face, L brought his thumb up to the corner of his mouth as he analyzed Matt's movements. The corded muscles in his arms as he tried out the two different tennis balls before stowing one in his pocket. Following Matt's hand, L couldn't help but notice the way his white shorts hugged his ass... His attenion was ripped from Matt's behind, however, as he heard a taunting "You still with us over there?"<br>The lines of a scowl etched into L's forehead as he readied himself. Matt had a fast serve but his stance was very loose. He probably didn't have very sharp reflexes. He was ready this time, when Matt reached up to hit the hovering ball, and it was almost as if L was watching life in slow motion. Matt reached back with his racket, his polo shirt rising upwards to expose the bottom of his toned stomach. L attempted to ignore this, and drew out in his mind where the ball would end up according to Matt's stance. He broke off his train of thought and ran to the right place, already there to hit the ball back. Who says that science didn't help with sport? He was feeling ever more thankful for his intelligence when Matt's stumped expression trained onto the spinning tennis ball which was growing ever-closer. Letting out a squeak, he ducked to the left to avoid a collision between the ball and his nose. Blindly swiping with the racket, he was surprised to find it connect; his smile falling when he noticed how wide the hit was. "Damn." He couldn't believe he'd messed up like that. His opponent was seriously putting him off his game! Those dark eyes were looking at him as if he were some kind of experiment.  
>"You're really disconcerting, man." Matt sighed towards the man glaring at his body. His gaze barely faltered.<br>"Is that so?" L replied, taking a ball out of his pocket. He looked up to Matt's face and licked his lips before throwing the ball upwards. Matt wasn't going to lose to him this time.  
>"Not going to lose." Matt stated calmly whilst he hit the pelting ball with relative ease this time. L hit it back. Matt returned. And again. And again. Though, Matt had good stamina and felt he would be able to uphold this position, even if it was a little embarassing that he couldn't up his game anymore towards this nameless opponent. He felt a little dominated, if he was sincere with himself. With a low growl in the back of his throat, Matt fought to to quicken his steps, his eyes; his mind. He would not lose to his pale adversary.<br>The rally was impressive to say the least. Heads swivelled to follow the ball back and forth. The only noises were the occasional grunts of the competitors and the sharp snap of the ball on the racket strings.  
>Suddenly, Matt let out a yelp as his foot slipped out from under him in a dive for the ball. It bounced once within the lines and then smacked against the wall before rebounding off. Matt lay, splayed on his stomach and groaned in pain. "Ugh, shit..."<br>L wound around the side of the net just as the umpire called "Game, set and match! Winner... L?" -Was it a declaration or a question? Well, who could really blame the umpire, a small, balding man, for being comfused at such a strange name?  
>L seemed not to have heard his win announced, too busy was he pulling an indignantly blushing Matt to his feet. "Well done. You... played very well." Matt muttered as L finished hauling him up with one hand under his arm and the other clutching his hip. A faint, self-satisfied smile crossed L's lips as he replied, brushing his damp black hair from his face. "As did you, Matt."<br>"Er, thanks. I-I'm fine now, I can- ouch!" Matt's face scrunched as pain shot through his left ankle. He must have landed on it funny. Of all the times..! It just added more embarrassment to the moment. Matt's face contorted in pain, and L gripped him more tightly and asked,  
>"Have you hurt yourself?" while staring intently into Matt's eyes. A pink blush bloomed on his cheeks.<br>"Uh... my ankle, it- what are you doing?" Matt exclaimed as he felt his weight being swept off of the floor by the strange man.  
>"You can't walk by yourself." L explained, perhaps with a little of a smug undertone. L's arms were warm, Matt thought, but this didn't stop him becoming incredibly aware of the perplexed crowd and confused glances, so Matt began to thrash a little.<br>"Of course I can! Put me down, you pervert." He commanded.  
>"Happily." L replied, chuckling deeply and continuing to carry him. Matt looked away from L's face, feeling a little pathetic with his hopeless blushing. Why was he even blushing? He never once suggested this guy to hold him like a princess, which Matt was definitely not. No way. He'd get his own back somehow. They were soon away from the court, and L set Matt down on a bench in the changing rooms.<br>Matt was slowly manipulating his ankle as L sat down next to him. Matt scooted away slightly. L moved in, closer than before.  
>"So," L began, "how come I've never heard of you before?"<br>"How come you know my name?"  
>"They announced it some time before our match, remember?"<br>Matt started, "No..." A quiet snort of laughter made him fume silently.  
>"I'm L."<br>"Right. And to answer your question, this is the first time I've entered an actual competition."  
>"I see. Well, I'd certainly like to see you in future competitive sport..." L said softly, leaning in.<br>Matt turned so he was straddling the bench and arched backwards, away from L, who only seemed to be getting closer, until their chests bumped. Matt's arms trembled slightly with the strain of holding his body up at such an awkward angle. Their faces were mere inches apart.  
>"What do you mean by that?" Matt queried while looking away.<br>L spoke with an utterly straight, serious face. "I mean, you're sexy and I want to bone you."  
>Matt's eyes snapped immediately back. "WHAT? The fuck, dude? Are you high?"<br>"No, I just couldn't help noticing your sweet ass."  
>"You fucking creepy pervert! At least take me on a date first!" Matt wailed, before realising his mistake. But it was far too late to take it back now.<br>L leered at him. "So you're compliant?"  
>"Maybe... Wait, NO! HELL NO! A-ah, stop it! L, not here!"<p> 


End file.
